Reflection
by MakBlaze6
Summary: Tie-in to Change of Fate. Nothing like being dropped into the Halidom of Ylisse. Home to self-inserts, identity crises, and giant evil dragons threatening to destroy the world. Oh, did I mention that this is the original timeline? Yeah. Because it is. Rated T for language and imagery.


**A/N: Surprised? I am too.  
**

**Because I'm not dead... Even though nothing has changed.  
**

**Because sadly, I have no Beta Readers, no revised chapters, and this story exists mostly to break out of my writer's block.**

**Oh yeah, did I mention that this is a bad timeline story? Because it is.**

**And this is probably the part where I am accused of copying Daydreams and Nightmares...**

**But that is not my intention. I definitely enjoy Lamby's story, and I know for a fact that I couldn't compare if I had intended to. I'm serious. If you haven't already, you should read Daydreams and Nightmares. But still, this story exists to make sense of potential plotholes.  
**

**Anyways, this is meant to compensate for the lack of updates... And because I feel guilty for it, I'll probably have about 10 other chapters of this story finished before you even read this.**

**Or nothing. Writer's block is unpredictable.**

**And one more thing- I would strongly suggest reading Change of Fate before starting this. I mean, you could just skip it. But nothing here would make half as much sense. Especially since I'm not going to focus on introduction as much.**

* * *

Le-yawn. Morning at last.

Wait... What was I dreaming about?

Darn. Forgot it again. That's a shame. I usually think of some really crazy dre...

...

Where am I?

Why am I not in my own room?

Why am I asking myself questions? Ugh. I should just stop and actually try to find out about this.

Especially considering that I'm laying on what feels like a wooden frame filled with straw.

Aaaaaaand... That's exactly what it is. Thanks, reality.

I yawn, before leaning up and looking around the room.

It looks medievil-ish. Weird.

I climb out of the bed, yawning and gazing across the room. Definitely not mine, that's for sure. I guess this is a prank? Maybe a friend or family member just dragged me to some random person's house while I was sleeping.

... I'm not kidnapped, am I?

I sigh. Obviously not, unless the kidnapper is actually nice enough to not put me in a cage.

There's a door, is it locked? I pace up to it, before wrapping my fingers around the knob and turning it. Huh. Not like any door I've seen. Looks old. And the knob isn't really made of metal, just a surprisingly well-cut wood.

Gah!- Splinter.

...

Yeaaaaaah. It would be best if I forgot about this. Anyways, the door did open, so I guess this means I'm not kidnapped.

I lean outside of the door and cup my hands over my mouth. "Anyone down there?" I yell.

I hear a shuffling-I think this room is upstairs- before I hear a response. "Of course!" I hear my father's voice. "Why wouldn't I be down here, Ravel?"

I freeze up. Did I hear that right? "Er, can you repeat the last part? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, Why wouldn't I be in my own home, Ravel?" I feel myself pale at his response.

I must have gone crazy. Because there's no way that my father is talking about _that_ Ravel...

Unless he finally has managed to spy on my computer, and is fully aware of all of my actions.

But that makes no-!

Hold on, was that a mirror? I lean back into the room, only to turn toward a nearby mirror and gaze into my reflection.

... I look different.

I mean... I'm still me, just... Different. I guess I look older. If I could tell that, but- Wait, I just realized, my clothes are all torn up. These aren't even remotely similar to what I was wearing before. They're like... Rags. Blue ra...

Of course. It all makes sense.

The clothes, Ravel, Medievil-ish stuff...

I'm dreaming.

But this feels pretty real, so what if I pinched myself..?

I suppose it's worth a- DAMN! Okay. Maybe I'm not dreaming.

Maybe I really am the main character of a Fire Emblem fanfiction that I wrote, and am going to be forced to suffer through all of the same things.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Da-... Just... Forget it.

Don't panic. Simply breathe... And attempt to consult your nearest celestial being.

Hey? Hello?

...

Gah. Nothing. I guess I'm going to have to get a little farther before the infodump occurs.

I frown. So I'm in Ylisse... I guess. Or is this universe going to be filled with random game-changing things? Or.. Or...

"Ravel! Breakfast is ready!" I shake my head at my 'father's' announcement. Strangely, he sounds bizarrely like him, yet... Why would my dad be in Ylisse with me?

Unless... Maybe he's Ravel's father. But why is Ravel's father actually my father? But I guess technically I am myself, so my father being Ravel's father would make just as much-!

Guh... Headache. Must... Stop... Thinking.

"Are you coming, or not?!" 'father' screams at me.

"I'm coming!" I respond. He is just as impatient as my real father. What are the odds of that?

* * *

... That was... Tiring.

After breakfast we had to work in the forge. Did I mention that Ravel's father is a blacksmith? Ravel was supposed to be the apprentice. And it doesn't help that I know nothing about this.

Because in all honesty, I now regret giving Ravel a backstory. I should have just left him as a convenient dual-wielding warrior that could do everything like a badass.

At least things can't get too much worse.

... Crap. I said it.

Now things are going to get even worse.

Siiiiiiigh.

"You seem to have worked long enough. I'll give you a break, if you want." Well, THAT was generous, and out of character. What am I saying? I never designed a personality for this guy. He's literally just an embodiment of exposition!

Hold on- There HAS to be a catch.

"But-"

Of course, that IS too good to be true.

"You will have to go to the market and buy some firewood for the furnace. I feel that you need to get out of the house a bit more, perhaps socialize with the townspeople." 'father' turns toward a nearby furnace, dropping a few coals into it.

Translation: You have to stop working and do something boring. Eh, at least I will have something to look at. I mean, this can't be so bad- right?

* * *

Wrong. The plot twist? It's the middle of summer here in Ylisse. _During a drought._ And apparently this is everyone's favorite part of town.

Why? You may ask.

Let's see... Maybe it's because **THERE ARE AT LEAST 100 PEOPLE IN THIS SMALL SPACE SURROUNDING ME!**

I'm not claustrophobic, but this is ridiculous! It's almost like the universe is bending around me just so it can give me a hard time!

I mean, I think I can see the line. At least I think that it is the line.

Speaking of which, why are so many people shopping for firewood in the first place? I've already mentioned how it's a drought. What's the point of getting firewood if you people are trying to keep warm? If you wanted to, you could just sit outside for a few seconds!

UGGGGGGGGH...

I sigh, soon overhearing a nearby conversation between two men.

"Hey. Now that I think about, Lady Emmeryn has not walked down from the palace for a while." One says to the other.

I blink. I guess that means that we're in the Chapter 6-7 mark in the story. No surprise. The beginning of my fanfiction began at this point in the story.

"Well, Jim. There's been a reason for that." an older man paces up toward one of the two men.

"Of course. Security is probably tightening up since the negotiation." The other man nods in agreement.

Yet the older man simply shakes his head. "My younger brother is a part of the Ylissean guard..."

"And what about it?"

I spot the man's eyes tear. "She's dead."

...What?

The two men gasp. "Blasphemy!" one yells.

Yet the older one shakes his head. "My brother saw the madness with his own two eyes. The exalt a bloodied heap on the ground... The Fire Emblem nowhere to be seen... And Prince Chrom... Oh gods!" The man gasps, before falling on his knees. "The times of darkness are among us, my friends!"

A few overlookers scream, and it is only a matter of seconds before a crowd stirs.

Did he just say...

But...

That would mean...

Because if she's dead...

Oh no.

No no no no no no no no no no!

I can't!

**I can't be in the original timeline!**

...

But if I'm in the original timeline... That would mean...

Crap. That means that invasion that's supposed to get me to Plegia never occurs, and I will never meet the mercenaries.

On another note, I never really acknowledged that plothole in the original fanfiction.

B-B-But still! That means I have to die against Grima!

And have my very being absorbed by Robin! Just- AJFLKDAHFLKADJFLDASKHDLJAKSFLKASJFD!

... Stahp! Stahpit Alan!... Or Ravel? Maybe I'll go by Ravel.

First off, I may need a plan.

If the invasion isn't going to come to me, then maybe I'll have to find a way to get to the mercenaries.

But how would I find them?

...

Maybe there is someone I can ask.

Like an Anna...

Of course!

I turn toward a nearby merchant. "Hey, you know if there are any Annas in town?"

The merchant groans. "What? You'd rather give money to the cheeky little scam-artist instead of an honest man?!"

I chuckle. "Gingers stick together. Besides, who said I won't pay you for it?"

The man stops, yet a grin soon appears over his face. "How much you willin' to pay?"

I pull out my pouch of gold, quickly scanning it's contents. I see ten... Twenty... Fifty... Man. I have a lot. I look bck up to him. "I can give you about ten."

"Fifteen."

Oh really? "Nine."

"Staying on fifteen."

"Eight."

"Look, do you want this information, or not?"

... Valid point. "Fine. I'll give you fifteen gold."

I groan, before pulling out the gold and handing it to him.

In response, the man nods. "Saw an Anna a few blocks from here. A bit North. She's probably in a big tent, so she wouldn't be too hard to miss."

I smile. "Thanks." I say, before leaving the area. Man. For a second, I thought he wouldn't know.

* * *

That's a tent...I think.

And it has a sign with a bunch of gold coins on it.

And it also says "Anna" on it in fancy lettering. Safe to assume that this is it.

I pace up to the tent, eventually peeking inside.

"Anyone in here?" I ask.

"Hi! Make yourself at home." someone that I am pretty sure is an Anna walks up to me.

She looks the same in real life as she does ingame. Sooooooo...

"Hey. I came to ask you something."

"If it's for a date, then maybe for a few hundred." she groans.

I shake my head. "No. No. Not here for a date. I'm here to ask about one of your customers. Or two."

This causes her to grin. "Possibly... What are their names?"

Hrm... Two of the mercenaries... "Niro and Gorge. They ever bought from you?"

She smiles. "The mercenaries? Yeah. They buy from me all of the time."

I chuckle. "Great. Could you tell me if you know where they are right now?"

Her grin intensifies. "Maybe I do... Maybe I don't..."

I groan. "How much money do you want?"

"I'll take your whole wallet, please."

I hand it to her. "That's it?"

She puts a finger on her chin, pausing for a thought. "Hey, isn't your father a blacksmith?"

W-What?! "How did you know that. And... Why did you ask...?"

"I was thinking... Maybe you could go to the forge and get me few weapons." She giggles.

"So you want me to steal from my own father's forge?!"

She shrugs. "Not really steal. More like... Pawning them..."

"So? You may as well ask me to-..." I frown. Maybe she's right. It's not like I'm ever going to see my father again. After all, he was supposed to die in the invasion...

I look back up toward Anna. "Alright. I guess I have no choice. But you _do_ know where they are, correct?"

She smiles. "Of course I do."

I nod. "Ah." I internally groan.

I step out of the tent, soon noticing the sky turning a progressive orange.

Sunset already? Man.

...Now that I think about it...

"Anna, could I stay here for a couple of hours until it gets dark? I want to wait before I head to the forge."

She nods. "I suppose I could let you stay for a bit. Just know that it may cost you a bit extra. "

I sigh. "Fine. Just know that if I get in trouble for this, I'm pinning all of the blame onto you."

* * *

**A/N: You can see that this went out of control rather quickly.**

**Change WILL occur. Many of the OCs, (particularly the obvious future children) are going to be absent for most of the story.**

**Buuuuuut I may add more to fill the gap. No problem, though.**

**Remember how I wanted to include an OC? Yeah, I may do that this time.**

**...And no, I won't kill them off pointlessly. I rushed that far too much in the other story.**

**They'll... Likely survive.**

**But yeah, PM me OC submissions if you ever get around to reading this. Include the usual. Name, Class, Likes, Dislikes, etc. Go with a backstory, or make me create one for you.  
**

**Preferably the former, please.**

**Anyways, I have been working on Change of Fate as well. Perhaps I'll get a few chapters of this out as well.**


End file.
